Steph's Creature Q&A!
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: All right. Basically you can make up questions to ask your fav creatures. Or you can make up torture. I like torture better.
1. Chapter 1

**Steph's Creature Q&A!**

**Me: Chaor do the disclaimer.**

**Chaor: Why me?**

**Me: Because I'm the authoress and I can do anything I want.  
**

**Chaor: (Growls) Fine! Steph doesn't own Chaotic.**

**Me: BTW, Steph will be called her real name Galleria not Steph. I'm Steph.**

**

* * *

**

By magic, I appeared out of nowhere. I was in a dark room. I plugged in my laptop and turned it on.

Me: Hi! My name is An Anime FanGirl, but call me Steph.

Chaor: -_- Can you tell me what the hell I'm doing here?

Me: (Eye twitch) Be quiet! As the title says you can ask your fav creatures from your fav tribes questions. Or torture them. Basically you can make them do anything! You only have to review the story, just say your questions/torture ides there! And I'll make them do it! ^_^

Chaor: Here are the creatures. Me (obviously) Maxxor, Intress, Tangath Toborn, Najarin, Ario, Odu-Bathax, Takinom, H'earring, and Ulmar.

Me: Feel free to torture any creature you want! Epically Ulmar!

Chaor: (Sweat drop) You know, this could be bad.

Me: (Evil grin) I don't see how. Anyway, please review! I've always wanted to do one of these.

Chaor: Can I go now? -_-

Me: Noooooo, you still own me for that one time Chaor…

Chaor: OH GOD SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (Evil laugh) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Steph's Creature Q&A!**

**Chaor: Let me guess… I have to do the disclaimer… -_-**

**Me: (Smiles) Yup**

**Chaor: Grrr, Steph does not own Chaotic**

**Me: See, is it that hard to do the disclaimer?**

**Chaor: (Grins)… Yeah**

**Me: (Rolls eyes)**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the dark room. With one snap of my fingers it change into a cool apartment. It was white with a couple rooms, closets, bathrooms, and a sweet kitchen with a full.

Me: (Evil grin) Now for the victims. (Snaps fingers, all the creatures fall from ceiling)

Everyone: Ahhh!!!!

Me: Hi guys!

Takinom: What the hell are we doing here?

Me: You're here to answer some questions. (Whispers) And for torture…

Najarin: What was that Stephanie?

Me: (Smiles sweetly) Whatever do you mean Najarin?

Maxxor: If we do this can we go?

Me: (Grins) Of course! (Murmurs) Hell no…

Me: OK! (Gets laptop) Let's see what the people want to know… Wait! Before I do that, I'm bringing in a character! (Snaps fingers)

Kaz: (Walks in from the front door) Hi guys!

Everyone: Why does HE gets to use the front door!

Me: (Rolls eyes) Because, I love him. By the way, here Kazzy. (Gives Kaz a red pendent)

Kaz: -_^ What is this?

Me: It's a special pendent that gives you author/authoress powers! You can do anything!

Kaz: 0_o NO WAY

Me: Yeah, it's true!

Kaz: (Smiles) Sweet

Me: Yeah

Me: OK to the reviews! The first one is…

**DarkFlameTailz:**

**I got one! ^_^ I have a question of do you love Kaz? or do you just put up with him? ^^**

Me: (Reads out loud) Yay! A review! So Chaor, answer the question!

Kaz: (Blushes a deep red) Sooooooooo…

Chaor: O_o Uhhhhh, I just put with him.

Me: (Evil grin) Right. Kaz, you have anything to say?

Kaz: Nope.

Me: OK, next review!

**WerecatWarrior:**

**Well this should be then I would like to know if Chaor has a thing for goes for Maxxor and and I personally would like to throw Ulmar off a cliff into the freezing pits of the Arctic 't wait to hear your , Kotora ;)**

Me: Yay! FINALLY SOMEONE WITH TORTURE!

Kaz: OK…

Me: So, ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Takinom: (Whispers) Oh danm,(Louder) I guess I kinda like Chaor. (Blushes)

Intress: (Blushes every shade of red ever made) I do like Maxxor…

Me: I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaz: I guess it…

Me: So, Chaor, Maxxor, what do you say?

Maxxor: I do think that Intress is pretty…

Kaz: Awww

Chaor: Ummmm, I guess Takinom is cute…

Me: Awww! Chaor you do have a heart!

Chaor: Shut up!

Me: O_o OK, fine. By the way… (Watches review throw Ulmar from a cliff and into the Arctic Ocean) LOL! That was funny!

Everyone: Ha!

Me: (Revives Ulmar) Here is the last one!

**StarUchiha:**

**bwhaha, bout time one of these came along for Chaotic! oh this gonna be fun ;p...lets see...Krystella and Klay in a locked closet, lets see what happens ;p Why?? os there my favourite couple and need a boost XD**

Me: OK, I guess I could made them come here. Kaz its time to use your powers now…

Kaz: OK, what do I do?

Me: Its easy. You just think of what you what to happen and point or snap your fingers and it happens.

Kaz: (Smiles) Cool (Points at sofa, Krystella and Klay come out of nowhere)

Me: Nice Kazzy!

Kaz: (Smiles) Thank you.

Krystella and Klay: What the hell??

Me: Hi! (Points at the closet, the two go in there)

Kaz: Bye

Me: We rock

Kaz: Yeah

H'earring: Can we give them a soundproof closet?

(Hears banding from the closet)

Kaz: Yeah (Snaps fingers) There!

(No sounds come from the closet)

Me: Well, that warps up this chapter

Maxxor: (Smiles) Can we go?

Me: (Has shocked look) No Way! You guys HAVE to stay here! Or else…

Takinom: What else?

Kaz: You don't want to know

Me: Bye! (Closes and locks every possible exit with a snap of her fingers)

Kaz: See ya!

* * *

**Me: That rocked! That all of you who reviewed!**

**Kaz: Yeah**

**Me: The least amount of reviews I'll do is 3 and the max is 8**

**Kaz: Well Tom, Peyton and the others come?**

**Me: In good time Kazzy**

**Kaz: By the way, you can kill off creatures and add them too if you want.  
**

**Kaz: REVIEW!**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steph's Creature Q&A!**

**Kaz: Hi**

**Me: Kaz? Where is Chaor?**

**Kaz: Chaor told me to do it**

**Me: (Growls) Chaor's is going to get it.**

**Kaz: Steph doesn't own Chaotic**

**Me: By the way, thanks for all the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Me and Kaz magically came into the room. We were too good to just walk in.

Me: Hi! (Looks around) Where is Ulmar?

Ulmar: I FINALLY FOUND A WAY OUT!

Takinom: Ulmar… (Points at Steph)

Ulmar: Oh no

Me: Oh YES. Danm can we start? I need to know if ANYONE gave Ulmar torture

Kaz: Hey guys.

Me: Before we start, I promised my sister I'll bring in Tom sooooo… (Tom walks in)

Tom: I read the first two chapters Steph, Its rocks!

Me: Thanks! Here! (Gives Tom a blue pendant)

Kaz: Steph's pendants give author/authoress powers! You can do ANTTHING!

Tom: Really?

Me and Kaz: (Nods)

Tom: Sweet

Steph: OK! Time for the reviews!

**Gummybearofdoom:**

**hahahathis is for Chaor and Maxxor !How do you two feel about Tom and Kaz!**

Me: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Chaor: Danm, Wait! Didn't I already answer this question?

Me: No, it's a different question! NOW ANSWER IT!

Chaor: Fine! I like Kaz as a friend.

Me: (Turns to Maxxor) And you?

Maxxor: What Chaor said.

Me: OK, NEXT REVIEW!

**Kamen Rider Decade Complete**

**I have a few torture ideas for Ulmar that I would like to see.1. Force him to watch Barney2. Dip him in a pool of acid, revive him, and dip him again3. get ran over by a mowerchopper.4. tie him up log and throw him into a volcano5. and finally for now, getting trampled by the army of robots that he idea for Intress and Takinom, lock them in a closet with Tom and wait for them to confess their love for him.(As you can see I'm becoming insane, at least starting too)torture idea for Chaor force him to watch 100,0 of yoai anime.**

Me, and Kaz: LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tom: Wait what!?

Kaz: You'll be fine

Me: OK Ulmar! ITS TIME FOR REVENGE!

Ulmar: What do you mean?

Me: (Evil grin) Ha ha ha. Kaz do your stuff.

Kaz: Kay. (Snaps fingers and let's everyone watch Ulmar torture)

Everyone: HA!

Ulmar: I hate you

Me: (Sweet smile) I love you to Ulmar.

Me: OK, its time for Takinom's, Intress's, and Tom's torture!

Tom: DANM IT!

Kaz: I want to do this! (Points at closet, Takinom, Intress, and Tom go inside)

Me: Wait, are Krystella and Klay still there?

Kaz: O_o Oh crap

Me: ^_^ At least it's soundproof!

Me: OK, now for Chaor's torture! (Snaps fingers and Chaor is tied to a chair in one of the rooms)

Chaor: HOLY…

Kaz: Chaor remember this is only rated to T!

Me: He is going to kill me later.

Kaz: Yeah

Me: ^^ OK next review!

**CuriousChaotic:**

**I been wondering why dose Maxxor wear a dress? Najarin, how old are you? Can creature of perim travel to the spirt land?**

Me: Well?

Maxxor: ITS NOT A DRESS!

Najarin: I'm really old. And yes creatures and go to the spirit world.

Me: OK la next review…

**DarkFlameTailz:**

**That was awsome! ^_^ and very funny...I now want to do a torture...can I torture Kaz too? well here is my evil plan-Chaor and Kaz are locked in a small cage (together) and it is hanging over a pit of lava...see if they can excape. ^^ hehe...**

Me: (Reads it) Hi again! I love when people come back! Nice! Yes, you can do torture to Kazzy, but I'll me REALLY mad. HE IS MINE!

Kaz: O_o OK…

Me: Well…. (Snaps fingers and Kaz and Chaor at hanging over the pit of lava)

Me: Poor Kazzy. (Hugs Kaz doll)

Me: OK, here is the last one…

**WerecatWarrior:**

**Aw! How cute! Chaor really does have a heart!Ok I'm done with the teasing, Now the would each of you feel if you found out your best friend was really a Marillian? And while your answering I'm gonna go drop Ulmar into the pit of Unspeakable Torture! YAH!Kotora ;)**

Me: I would hate it. I'll kill him/her.

Everyone: (Nods)

Me: OK that's it for now! Bye! (Snaps fingers and leaves the room)

**Me: That was AWESOME! Loved your torture! I'll update every day for more! I promise!**

**Kaz: (Panting) Finally!**

**Me: Kazzy! (Hugs Kazzy)**

**Kaz: Are you high? Please Review! **

**Me: (Still hugging Kazzy) Review! And yes I'm high!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Steph's Creature Q&A!**

**Me: *Looks around* Hello? Anyone?**

**Kaz: Hi!**

**Me: Hey Kaz! Can you the disclaimer?**

**Kaz: Sure! Steph doesn't own Chaotic**

**Me: Thank you! (Gives Kaz Skittles)**

**Kaz: Sweet!**

**

* * *

**

Me: *Walks in the door with Kaz* Hi guys!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *Looks around* What?

Everyone: WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!

Me: O_o It's been THAT long?

Everyone: *Nods*

Me: Wow.

Kaz: Well, they have a point…

Me: -__-

Me: *Turns on laptop* Can we do the review now?

Kaz: OK.

Everyone: *In a dead voice* Yay.

Me: *Glares with red eyes* I promised myself to bring in someone, I hope you guys remember Galleria, Kaz's twin.

Galleria: *Walks in* Hey Kazzy, Steph.

Me: Hey girl!

Kaz: Today will end badly, I can feel it.

Galleria: Aw, Kazzy, why do you said that?

Me: Can we go back to the reviews? By the way, here Gall. *Gives clear pendant to Galleria*

Galleria: Oh, are these the pendants with the author powers?

Me: *Nods*

Galleria: Sweet

Me: Now for review!

**Kensalyn:**

**This thing is awesome! Thanks for writing it! :D I'd like to know how everyone in the closet is getting along. Gotta be kinda cramped in there by now...Also, I think everyone should hide Ulmar's brain and make him play "hot & cold" to find it!**

Me: Like you, I'm dying to know what's happening, but that's for later. *Evil grin*

Kaz: Ha ha ha

Galleria: What, is Tom there?

Me: Yeah, why?

Galleria: Just asking.

Me: OK… Well! It's time to play Hot or Cold! Maxxor! Hide Ulmar's brain.

Maxxor: Why me?

Me: Because I said so.

Maxxor: Grrr, fine! *Hides brain in fridge*

Kaz, me, and Galleria: LOL

Me: Well, Ulmar find it!

Ulmar: *Walks to the TV* Here?

Everyone: COLD!

Ulmar: *Walks to bathroom* Here?

Everyone: Colder!

Ulmar: *Sighs and walks to the window* HERE????

Everyone: ICE-COLD!

Ulmar: *Growls and walks to the fridge* HERE?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Yes!

Ulmar: Finally! *Puts brain back in* AHHHHHHHHHH BRAIN FREZZE!!!!!!!

Everyone: LOL

Me: Time for the next review!

**CuriousChaotic:**

**Very Funny, anyway, here my question: Najarin, why don't you live in kiru city anymore? H'earring, if you wasn't force to be a shy in the first place, what would you chosen to be?**

Me: Good, questions! Najarin, you first.

Najarin: You see, Intress destroyed my place so I had to move

Me: H'earring?

H'earring: I guess a cook.

Kaz: YOU can cook?

H'earring: Not too good.

Galleria: Can we go back to the reviews? I WANT ULMAR TORTURE!

Me: Me too Gall, just calm down. All right the next review.

**XxPokemonutz27xx:**

**This is for Maxxor, if we put Tom, who have important information, hang over a river of lave about to be drop, Intress, who is sick, fighting 15 creatures at the riverland, and Tangath Toborn, who have an important message, knockout and about to be eatten. Who would you save if you could only save one? Toture: Everyone listing to Odu-bathax sing every songs of Dinsey cartoon shows**.

Me: Danm it! Here Kaz and Galleria! HERE ARE IPODS! *Throws iPods*

Kaz: Sweet!

Galleria: Nice!

Everyone: AH! DISNEY!

Me, Kaz, and Galleria: Ha!

Me: So Maxxor who would you save?

Maxxor: *Sweating like mad* I would save… Intress.

Tangath: What the heck?

Me: NEXT REVIEW!

**Lil' Pup:**

**Maxxor and Tom, what do you think of people pairing you two together? Chaor and Kaz, same question**

Me: THAT'S A DANM GOOD QUESTION!

Galleria: I has always question that.

Maxxor: I HATE IT!

Me: Since we can't ask Tom at the moment, hee hee, we'll go to Chaor.

Galleria: Steph?

Me: What?

Galleria: Where _is _Chaor?

Me: Kaz? Didn't you escape with him?

Kaz: *Walks away while rocking out to his iPod*

Me: *Giggles* Fine, I'll get Chaor, Kaz you better run. *Poofs in Chaor*

Chaor: KAZ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Kaz: Danm, bye Steph! *Snaps fingers and poofs out*

Chaor: He was smart to run.

Me: I can see that…, but if you hurt him, I'll kill you.

So ANSWER THE QUSTION!

Chaor: *Sighs* I hate it.

Galleria: And I guess that Kaz hates it too.

Me: OK, Next Review!!

**WerecatWarrior:**

**YAH! Another Ulmar torturer. Kamen Rider Decade Complete I approve of your torture methods! Any way Now I would like to know Exactly how old everyone is? And are Klay and Krystella still in the closet? If so I say we throw Ulmar in there as well! Along with Nothilax and a pipe bomb! Well that's all for now! Kotora ;)**

Me: Welcome back WerecatWarrior! By the way, I also liked Kamen's ways too.

Everyone: DON'T ASK!

Me: LOL, well, time for MORE CLOSET CHAOS! *Throws in Ulmar, Nothilax, and a pipe bomb*

Galleria: That should be REAL funny. By the way, when does the pipe bomb go off?

Me: *Giggles as the closet explodes*

Everyone: LOL

Me: Well, that was fun. *Revives everyone for died*

Tom: Of, my flipping God, that was insane.

Takinom: Never…again.

Me: OK *Crosses fingers*

Me: OK, more reviews!

**Fuzzy Blue Boy:**

**H'****earring****, why aren't you whering pants? And can we please put Ulmar to The Pain? (see Princess Bride)**

Me: Well…?

H'earring: I don't want to talk about it.

*Everyone watches Ulmar go thru The Pain*

Me: O_o OK… here is the last review.

**DarkFlameTailz: **

**oh! I just thought of a new torture...its mainly for Chaor but also Kaz...(I don't think you will hate me for this one thou) ^_^ hehe... ok Chaor here is your torure...I want you...to french kiss Kaz. BWAHAHAHA!!**

Tom: So evil.

Galleria: I like it.

Me: I HATE it, how dare you torture Kazzy? He is my fav! *Sighs* Well, you have to do it.

Chaor: *Growls* Fine! *French kisses Kaz*

Kaz: *Blushes a deep red*

Me: *Takes out chainsaw* Do that again and I'll kill you.

Galleria and Tom: Steph…

Me: What? Oh well, bye!

* * *

**Me: Grrr, I'll kill next time. By the way, read my new fanfic, Light in the Darkest Shadows.  
**

**Kaz: Don't Steph, don't kill.  
**

**Me: Why not? You are mine Kazzy…**

**Kaz: Oh, I got to go…**

**Me: Hell no. *Gets Kaz* I want to do some things with you Kazzy…**

**Kaz: GOD HELP ME!**

**Me: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steph's Creature Q&A!**

**Me: Why isn't ANYONE here?**

**Chaor: Oh no.**

**Me: Oh YES now DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Chaor: Fine! Steph doesn't own Chaotic.**

**Me: Thank you**

* * *

Me: *Walks in with Tom, Kaz, and Galleria* Hey guys!

Everyone: Hello.

Me: O_o OK, so now for the reviews then…

**DarkFlameTailz: **

**LOL ^_^ aw, Kazzy didn't get hurt...I'd never do anything to hurt Kaz-I love him too much...but don't worry Nightcrawler is my top fav. ;)so you can have Kazzy. ^^**

Me: Yay! Kazzy's mine!

Kaz: Someone help me.

Me: *Growls* WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?

Maxxor: We just got used to the torture.

Me: Reviewers, make SURE you have some good torture with you.

Kaz: *Smiles*

Galleria: Steph, didn't you say you would bring in someone?

Me: Thanks for reminding me! Here is Sarah!

*Sarah walks in*

Sarah: Hi guys!

Me: Hello

Kaz and Galleria: *Listening on the same iPod* Hey

Tom: Hi

Sarah: DX Talk about a warm welcome

Me: *In a dead voice* Yay! Now, can we go back to the reviews?

Eveyone: OK

Me: Good.

**Kamen Rider Decade Complete:**

**I'm back and with some more torture, for mostly Ulmar. Also a few questionsUlmar torture: Forced him to do the Caramelldansen in a pink tutu, wearing only a pink tutu, Microwave his brain for an hour, 'Accidentally' deep fry Ulmar's brain, drop him in a vat of hot Peeps Marshmellows, shove a bunch of M80's up his arse, Intress & Takinam question: Have you two shared a romantic and passionate night together? Also would you two like to head to the movies with me, any movie you would like and no charge for any. Torture: I can't believe I'm requesting this but this torture is to watch all of Boy George's music videos while dancing to them in Boy George's attire, the way the androgynous person and for Tom, Sarah, and Krystella: I've gone off the deep end for this one, but have Sarah and Krystella tie up top in while dress in kinky clothes, then drag Tom to a bed room for a freaky night.**

Me: SWEET! KARMEN YOU ROCK!

Kaz: This will be epic.

Galleria: True, so true.

Me: OK, TIME FOR ULMAR TORTURE!

*Everyone watches Ulmar's torture*

Everyone: Ha!

Me: My fav HAD to be the Caramelldansen.

Kaz and Galleria: Mine too.

Me: OK. So, tine for the Intress and Takinom question! So?

Takinom and Intress: NO.

Takinom: But, I would to the movies.

Intress: Me too.

Me: TIME FOR THE MAXXOR TORTURE! Mwahhahahahaha!

Maxxor: Oh no.

*Everyone watches Maxxor dance in Boy George attire and dancing to it*

Everyone: Hahahahaha

Maxxor: I HATE you.

Me: Love you too.

Me: OK, TIME FOR TOM, SARAH, AND KRYSTELLA TORTURE!

Kaz: Oh, I love this job.

Me: Me too.

Galleria: Can I be there too?

Klay: And me?

Me: ^_^ Sure!

*Everyone watches Sarah, Krystella, and Galleria pull Tom there with Klay following*

Me: O_o That will be INSANE in there.

Kaz: Yeah.

Me: OK, time for more torture!

Kaz: Wait! *Points at the bedroom and makes it soundproof*

Me: Good call Kazzy.

**Fuzzy Blue Boy:**

**LOLxbajillion! Thanks for putting Ulmar to The Pain ("DEAR GOD!? WHAT IS THAT THING!?"). Now, about H'earring's answer (or lack there of). I think he should be tortured. Put him in The Closet of Doom with Intress.**

Me: ^^ God! Your torture Rocks Fuzzy Blue Boy!

Kaz: *Pushes H'earring in the Closet of Doom with Intress and makes it soundproof*

Kaz: Intress must really like the Closet of Doom. It's her second time there.

Me: True, so true. Tine for EVEN MORE TORTURE!

Kaz: Are you high?

Me: *Giggles* ^^

Kaz: I knew it.

**WerecatWarrior:**

**Glad someone agrees with me on Ulmar torture! ;) Well here's my question and torture!This is for Maxxor and Chaor. Why do you guys really hate each other? And don't give me it's just because you're both from different now the fun part. I say we put Ulmar in lava and see how long he lasts. If he doesn't last for 10 sec then I think you should make him french kiss Phelphor! Kotora ;)**

Me: *Turns to Chaor and Maxxor* So?

Maxxor: Well… You see I by 'accident' I torched part of Chaor's castle…

Chaor: And I tried to kill him and that's who it started.

Me: OK, time for your daily torture treatment Ulmar. Kazzy, you have the honor.

Kaz: YAY! ^^ *Snaps fingers and Ulmar is above lava*

*Everyone watches as he goes into the lava*

Me: DANM! He lasted 10 seconds.

Everyone: Awww.

Me: Time for one last torture!

**metemorf:**

**This is one of the best chaotic fanfic ideas I have ever seen. My dare is for Takinom to makeout with Maxor for a full five minutes and for Intress to do the same thing but with Chaor, and Kaz and Tom are to have a drome battle but Kaz has to use Maxor and Tom has to use Chaor and lastly everyone(you included) are to see who can punt Ulmar further with a kick to the crotch.**

Me: Aw! Its one of the best? Thanks!

Kaz: Yay!

Me: This will be epic.

*Watches Maxxor make out with Takinom and Chaor make out with Intress*

Everyone: *Giggles*

Maxxor: Shut up!

Me: ^.^ That was cool, TIME FOR ULMAR TORTURE!

Ulmar: What do you have against me?

Me: Since I read EmptyHeart's The Files of Kazdan Kalinkas! By the way, EmptyHeart with you reading this YOU ROCK OUT.

*Everyone kicks Ulmar in the crotch*

Ulmar: Owwww.

Me: Well, that good enough for me. Bye!

* * *

**Me: Guys! Loving your torture. Keep it up!**

**Kaz: Steph…What's going to happen to everyone in the room and the Closet of Doom?**

**Me: That's for the reviewers to decide! For the next one, it will all about the bedroom and the closet! You guys decide who gets added and what's happening in there!**

**Kaz: This will make history.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kaz: And about last night…**

**Me: *Giggles* Review!**

**Kaz: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Steph's Creature Q&A!**

**Kaz: Where is Steph?**

**Me: Kaz! You're here!**

**Kaz: XD Yup! Stephanie doesn't own ANYTHING**

**Me: Thank you**

Me: *Walks in with Kaz* Hey!

Everyone: Hi

Me: -_- I'm sad to see that everyone is happy. TIME FOR TORTURE!

Kaz: ^^

Me: And I'm adding PEYTON! XD *Peyton comes in*

Peyton: :p What's up peeps?

Me: We're just about to do torture. Here. *Gives yellow pendant*

Peyton: Sweet

Me: Review!

**WerecatWarrior:**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again Kamen Rider Decade Complete I love your tortures! Well since The Pea Brain lasted 10 sec I must give him some ****credit**** but not much. Make him french kiss Phelphor any way! As well as castrate him and leave him like that for the rest of the story. Before you do that can I come kick him in the crotch first? PLEASE!This question is for Najarin how long have you know Maxxor and Intress? Kotora ;)**

Me: WerecatWarrior you rock! Hee hee, I can see this will be fun.

*Everyone watches Ulmar french kiss Phelphor and WerecatWarrior kick him in the crotch and Stephanie castrate him*

Kaz: O_O Wow

Peyton: O_o Yeah, NEXT REVIEW!

**TJ and Rikumon:**

**TJ: This is jus rediculous |D;Rikumon: Your still reading it..TJ: its funny *Shrug*Ketlin: oh I got question!TJ: shoot kittenKetlin: What was most embarrasen thing ever happen to Kazzy, Tomtom and Sarsars in their fave tribes lands..Oh yeahs, switch Ulmars brain with a bomb! ^w^TJ: Ebil kitty...hm well since hes not gonna need it for tha nano make his brain into slushy and make ulmar eat it XD!Rikumon: Pups..Hm Chaor, Maxxor think the two of you and the other tribe rulers could EVER get along already?**

Me: Hello you three!

Kaz: Hi

Me: I'm glad I'm funny. GO ME!

Kaz and Peyton: *Rolls eyes*

Me: Whatever, so what happened Kazzy?

Kaz: *Sighs* Some fangirl proposed to me.

Peyton: No way!

Me: *Glazes with red eyes* Whoever you are, I'm going to kill you. So run.

Kaz: What did I say about killing?

Me: *Pouts* Killing is bad.

Kaz J Good girl.

Me: *Snarls*

Peyton: Bad Steph!

Me: *Glazes* Whatever.

*Makes Ulmar's a bomb and it's goes off*

Me: That made me feel better.

Kaz: Ulmar in pain makes everyone feels better.

Peyton: Yup.

Me: Well you guys?

Chaor: I guess we could.

Me: Okay, NEXT REVIEW!

**Bunny mother of 2:**

**I have a question for Intress … how would you feel if Maxxor turned gay?**

Me: Good question

Intress: I would go jump off a cliff

Me: Wow, just because of that?

Intress: *Nods*

Me: Okay … Next review!

**Fuzzy Blue Boy**

**Okay, I'm done torturing H'earring (pats H'earring on the head). Now, I think we need to bring in the Paytonicmaster because he rocks. And now for ULMAR! (dundundun!) I say we cram him in the Closet of Doom with a bunch of poisonous snakes, and when he dies, bring back to life, and then have Garv sit on him.**

Me: Okay! This do this! I already have Peyton here, so ULMAR! You ready?

Ulmar: NO

Me: Okay! *Throws Ulmar in the Closet of Doom*

Kaz: Wait, aren't people in there?

Me: Hell, I don't remember

*Hears screams*

Peyton: WHO CARES?

Me: YES! WHAT HE SAID. Time for more TORTURE!

**Kamen Rider Decade Complete**

**Okay, now for some Ulmar Ulmar to drink corrosive Ulmar into a closet with a few Xenomorph aliens(If that is allowed)Put Ulmar through a meat a flamethrower to light his crotch on him in a box with high explosives(M10's, C4, ect.) and light the make Ulmar build a robot designed to kick his butt for MaxxorHave him get chased by a hundred trigger happy guys with full automatic for Chaorturn his skin for Intress and Takinom, a gold statue of for Tom and KlayHave them whipped by Sarah and Krystella.(It came into my mind for some reason)**

Me: Danm! Karmen do you do this as a hobby? Cuz if you do, I LIKE IT! And since this is doing to taking forever, I'm doing this FASTFORWARD STYLE!

*Everyone watching Ulmar's Torture FASTFOWARD STYLE*

Peyton: That. Was. EPIC!

Me: True, NOW FOR TOM'S AND KLAY'S TORTURE!

*Everyone watches as Sarah and whip them*

Klay: Okay! For the record, THAT HURT LIKE HELL!

Kaz: Why do you thing it's called torture?

Me: PWNED! NEXT REIVEW!

**StarUchiha **

**lord this is getting so crazy!...and i love it! x33 okay we! this are great, i even love how peps have mentioned the closet again :P the dreaded closet!heres one! Hey Krystella, a random french girl just walked in a jumped Klay unexpectadly! D: what do you doo?**

Krystella: I kill

Me: Really?

Krystella: Yeah, why?

Me: *Looking the other way* No reason. NOW FOR THE NEXT REVIEW!

**Naruto's sis and Itachis girl**

**Wow at first I really didn't think I was going to like this story. But I love : Ulmar: He should get eaten by Aa'une, That way it's torture for both of them. Chaor had to french kiss Kaz,Maxxor has to french kiss Klay's such a suck up to Lord Van Bloot he should be brougt it and have Klay bow to him while kissing his has to kiss must admitt her feelings for has to kiss her twin Jecella (twincest)Give Kaz a cookie cause he's the best for putting up with me torture in Love can be found in the Underworld. Just Kaz. Not Tom, cause let's face it Maxxor and Tom are deffinatly lusty for each other you can see it every episode they are Together. So now cookie for Tom, you can give everyone cookies (even Maxxor)and eat them in front of Tom. Since there will be one cookie left for Tom burn it.**

Me: I like this one!

Peyton: Me too! Are you doing to do this FASTFORWARD STYLE?

Me: Most of it. Not the last part.

*Everyone watches the torture FASTFORWARD STYLE!*

Me: Here Kazzy *Gives cookie*

Kaz: *Eats it* Sweet!

Me: Here everyone!

*Everyone gets COOKIES! HELL YEAH!*

Tom: I feel so sad.

Me: *While I burn the cookie* Yeah … sucks to be you. NEXT REVIEW!

**Aprentice Wrench Thrower**

**Okay Ulmar Torture Ulamar can be stepped on by Optimus Prime shot By Ironhide run over by bumblebee and Has to go througha ratchet ****exam**** a painful one ^.^**

Me: Okay!

*Everyone watches Ulmar being tortured*

Me: Oh, I love my job

Kaz and Peyton: Me too

Me: NEXT REVIEW!

ChaosGirl607

**Hm... I know! Lock Peyton, Kaz, Klay, Chaor, Maxxor, and Ulmar in the Dreaded Closet and make them ****listen**** to Dora's,the teletubby's, Barney's, and Yo Gabba Gabba's theme songs over and over again until they all admit one of their deepest, darkest for Krystella, Takinom,Sarah, and Intress, they are going to be tickled until they admit their feelings for Klay, Chaor, Tom, and Maxxor. (Ex: Krystella and Klay; I want the first female to confess about the first male out of the people I listed)And what's torture without Ulmar being tortured ten-fold? I say we leave him dangling off the Empire State Building, force him to make out with the little goopy thing that invaded Prexxor Chasm in that one episode, let everyone in the ****apartment**** shoot him at least one hundred times with every weapon in Perim, and ... make him be everyone's personal slave until the story is over!( Of course this will happen after he confesses his deepest, darkest secret and we let him out of the Dreaded Closet).**

Me: And the next one!

Na'vi Love Machine

**Torture Intress for meIn my opionion shes not the hottes overworlder their is kinnianne (season 2 ep 16) and lomma (season 2 ep 8) areMake those two hotties kick her butt!**

Me: Okay! Peyton? Do you want the honor?

Peyton: OF COURSE! HERE WE GO!

*Everyone watches the torture!*

Me: LOL

**Me: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UNLOADED This! I haven't got Internet in my place so I have to go to the library. Please check out my fanfics! I put up a new one TCI! (Total Chaos Island) So please check that out. I need people for that one.**


End file.
